The AndersonHummel Family
by Maxcs
Summary: A series of random one/two-shots about our favourite little family from 'A Baby Story' and 'A New York Future' Future!Klaine, SemiAU. Rated K  for now. May change in the future
1. Parent's Day

**You guys love this storyline as much as I do so I thought of starting a series of one/twoshots about Blaine, Kurt, Claire and Fletcher (possibly another child if I find the right storyline). They'll be completely random and I'd love to hear your prompts if you had any ideas. **

**XXXXXX**

**Parent's Day**

"I don't know about this" Kurt sighed softly as he stopped Blaine on the steps outside Claire's school. As the first snowfall of the season fell over New York, Kurt and Blaine were about to walk into Parent's Day at Lincoln Elementary School.

"Don't know about what? You love seeing what Claire does at school" Blaine chuckled as he fixed Kurt's scarf around his neck. Their little girl was in the first grade and she was so excited to be able to show her Dad's everything she'd been doing at school. It was a lot of pretty pictures and books she'd learnt to read but it was all significant to their bubbly seven year old.

"I know but we're not like all these other parents. They're all well into their 30's and 40's and we're only 22"

"So?"

"And we're gay"

"Really?" Blaine laughed and rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's arms in comfort "I know what you're thinking and we're not setting Claire up for a lifetime of bullying. There will be people who won't agree but she'll be ok. This isn't Ohio ten years ago"

"I know but I still worry about her"

"I do too" he sighed and flattened out the collar on Kurt's jacket just to give his hands something to do. Blaine worried about Claire very single minute of the day. He worried about everything from her falling over in the playground to kids teasing her for having two Dads. The curly haired young man just wanted his daughter to live in a world without ignorance but there was no way that would happen. All he could do was protect her and raise her to respect others. Claire was a smart little girl, as long as she looked past the prejudice, she would be ok "We should head inside; she'll be waiting for us"

Blaine took Kurt's hand gently as they walked through the bustling halls of Lincoln Elementary toward Claire's classroom. A weeklong celebration at the school, it was the first graders day to have their parents see all the work they'd been doing over the year. Each grade had a different day so parents of multiple children got to dedicate a whole day to one child.

They found Room 4B simply by the steady stream of parents being pulled in by their six and seven year olds. As they reached the door, Claire bolted from her seat by the window and hugged them both tight.

"Come see my seat" she giggled as she took Blaine's hand and dragged them over to her desk. Sitting in a cluster of four desks, Claire's desk was right by the window and the board that was covered with some of the class' artworks. She had her name stuck to her desk and a bright pink flower painted next to it.

The whole room was an explosion of colour. With artworks and special awards all over the room, the teacher wanted the kids to show off all their hard work. Claire's teacher Mr Sutherland asked all the kids to take their seats as the last of the parents arrived. Drifting to the edges of the room, all the parents listened to him as well.

"Welcome parents, it's amazing to see so many of you here. I know all the kids are so excited for you to be here" Mr Sutherland began with a smile "I will let them show you around the classroom in just a minute, I wanted to first ask two students to join me up here. Claire and Brody could you come up here for a minute?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other curiously as Claire got up from her seat and skipped up to the front of the room. A little blonde boy no taller than Claire made his way up to the teacher's desk as well with a smile just as bright as Claire's. They both knew what was going on even if the parents didn't.

"Last week I asked the kids to think about what made their families so special. They could draw a picture; write a story or a poem, anything, I just wanted them to express how they felt about their families" Mr Sutherland chuckled as he handed a piece of paper to Claire and another to Brody "Everyone did a great job and came up with some beautiful artworks and stories as you can see around the room. I wanted Claire and Brody in particular to share their creations. Brody, do you want to step forward and show everyone your picture?"

The young boy nodded and turned his picture around revealing a colourful drawing of about 12 people all standing in a row holding hands. Standing in front of a crayon drawn house, each person was different in size, colour and features.

"What makes your family special Brody?"

"My family is special because there's always someone there to help me with my homework" he giggled and pointed to a lady he had drawn "And my Mommy makes the best cupcakes ever"

"Thank you Brody" Mr Sutherland smiled as the blonde boy skipped back to his seat and hugged his Mom quickly before sitting down. Kneeling down to his level, she whispered something in his ear that made him giggle softly. "Now Claire was one of the only kids that wrote a story about her family but she wrote it like a fairytale. Would you like to read it out for everyone?"

Claire stepped forward and took a deep breath before looking up at Kurt and Blaine who were holding each other's hands tight "Once upon a time there lived a little Princess named Claire and she lived in the castle with her two Dads the Kings"

Blaine smiled proudly as he remembered a similar fairytale he had told Claire when she was younger. Using her as the Princess and he and Kurt as the kings, it was the easiest way he could think of to explain that she had gay fathers.

"They live near the park with their puppy Chilli and Tanna in the castle next door. King Papa sings and dances on stage and King Daddy draws houses. They are a special family because there isn't any other family just like them. The End"

Claire finished her story with a bright smile and turned her paper around to show everyone the castle she'd drawn under her story. Clapping loudly as Claire made her way back to her seat, both Blaine and Kurt couldn't be more proud of their daughter. Everything they had worried about went right out the window with her story assuring them that Claire was a strong girl who embraced her family's difference.

"Thank you Claire" Mr Sutherland smiled "Kids, you can show your parents all your art work and special projects you've all been working on. Parents, there is tea and coffee by the door, help yourselves"

"Did you like my story?" Claire smiled up at her Dads. Kurt was trying so hard not to cry he was that happy so it was Blaine that knelt down.

"It was beautiful baby girl. We're so proud of you" Blaine pulled Claire into a warm hug and kissed her forehead softly "You amaze me sometimes, you know that?"

XXXXX

Blaine sat on the window sill as he watched Kurt and Claire make a photo frame out of cardboard and glitter to take home at the end of the day. Every child was making a special frame as a reminder of their first grade Parent's Day. Just like at home, it didn't take long for Claire to be covered from head to toe in glitter. She was definitely Kurt's daughter when it came to anything and everything sparkly.

Mr Sutherland stopped by Claire's desk as he slowly walked around the room and complimented her on her design. Standing back to watch his class and their parents work, he leant on the window sill beside Blaine.

"Please don't take offence to this but does Claire stop talking, ever?" the young teacher laughed. In only his second teaching job out of college, he wasn't used to be older than his students' parents but it was refreshing to have people around his age in the room.

"Only when she's asleep or when she's concentrating so hard that holding out her tongue hinders the ability to talk" Blaine chuckled. A bright and bubbly little girl, Claire really didn't stop talking and hadn't since she learnt to speak. "Sorry she's a chatterbox"

"No it's fine; she's a pleasure to teach. She asks a lot of questions which is good; she wants to know everything about everything. It's refreshing to see a kid with such an inquisitive mind"

"I'm glad she's doing so well. Her unusual upbringing hasn't affected her negatively, thankfully"

"Unusual upbringing? Gay parents isn't that strange, I've got another girl in this class with lesbian parents"

"That's not what I meant" Blaine chuckled "I was fifteen when Claire was born and about 4 years ago, Kurt was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. No kid should have to experience a loved one with cancer but Claire's strong, I'm so proud of her"

"You should be very proud. She's an amazing kid"

**Thank you to 'Fly Away Dreams' for the awesome prompt for this story**

**If anyone has another idea for a story about our favourite little family, I'd love to hear it :)**


	2. Who is my Mom?

**The One Where Claire Asks About Her Mom and How Her Dad's Ended Up Together:**

"Have you washed your hands?" Blaine asked his daughter as she sat down at the table ready for dinner. Holding them out to him, she nodded with a smile. Sitting down adjacent to his eleven year old, Blaine sprinkled parmesan over her spaghetti before putting some on his own plate. It was a rare night with the two of them eating dinner on their own but Kurt was back performing and Fletcher was already asleep. It was nice to have this time together.

"What did you get up to at school today, Princess?"

"Uhm not much" Claire shrugged and pushed her pasta across her plate without really eating anything. Something at school had struck a thought with the little girl but she didn't know how to talk to her Dad about it.

"Not much?" he chuckled and looked up to see his daughter deep in thought "Talk to me C"

"What is my Mom like?"

Blaine's heart dropped.

He knew this conversation was coming but he never expected it to be so soon. He wasn't prepared for this because Blaine didn't want to tell Claire the honest truth about Annabelle and their entire relationship.

"We started making cards and little presents and stuff for Mother's Day at school today and so my teacher asked us all to write a little essay about our Moms"

"I will call your teacher in the morning and get her to assign you something different" Blaine nodded with a soft sigh. Claire's teachers had been so great since she started Kindergarten when it came to the fact that she had gay parents because she wasn't alone. This was New York not Lima so Blaine and Kurt weren't the only same sex parents of kids at Lincoln Elementary.

"Don't" Claire insisted which shocked her father a little "I want to try to write something, I just don't know where to start because I don't even know if she cares about me anymore or if she cared about me at all. Why did she leave? Why didn't she want me?"

Blaine set down his fork and turned to his daughter, taking her hands in his gently "It wasn't that your Mom didn't want you, she just couldn't take care of you"

"Why couldn't she live with you, Grandma Jane and Grandpa Michael and stay? Was it my fault she went away?"

"No baby of course not" Blaine sighed and pulled Claire up onto his lap. Kissing the top of her head softly, he never wanted her to think that Annabelle's actions were her fault "Your Mom leaving was not your fault. You were an unexpected accidental blessing; she just thought I could raise you better than she could. I had the support of my parents and Emily and Andrew"

Claire nodded silently and carefully thought about her next question "Daddy was I mistake?"

Blaine's heart broke for the second time that night as his daughter looked deep into his eyes searching for an answer. Wrapping his arms tighter around his little girl's waist, Blaine sniffed back the tears he could feel forming in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't cry now. Cupping his daughter's face with his hands gently, Blaine looked Claire in the eye "You were never a mistake and I do not want you to ever think otherwise. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"I guess I wasn't the best thing to happen to my Mom though" the eleven year old sighed and slid off her father's lap and walked off to her bedroom. Curling up on her bed facing away from the door, she clutched the teddy Kurt had given her for their first Christmas tight against her chest. It was a little ragged compared to when it was given to her but it had been a much loved teddy bear. It was a comfort to the little girl.

Blaine downed the rest of his glass of wine before following his daughter into her bedroom. Sitting down beside her, he stroked her hair gently "Your Mom loves you but sometimes when you love someone so much you have to let them go"

"But why?" Claire sniffed and rolled over to face her father

"Your Mom and I were fifteen years old when you were born. I was just starting the tenth grade and I never thought I would ever have children let alone one that young. Your Mom never imagined having a baby at that age either and she was scared..."

"Were you scared?"

"Honestly? Yes" Blaine chuckled weakly and rubbed his thumb over his daughter's cheek softly. He couldn't sugar coat it all for her anymore, Claire deserved to know what impact she has had on her father's life "I quit school to look after you and I was angry and frustrated but you got me through all that. You falling asleep in my arms or smiling at me when I'd felt like I'd had the worst day kept me going. Your Mom is missing out on knowing the most amazing person I will ever know"

Claire sat up and crawled into her father's lap and Blaine wiped away the tears that were now falling down his cheeks "What is she like? Is she pretty?"

"You got my eyes but you have her smile. She's smart and beautiful and you're a lot like her"

"Did you love her like you love Papa?"

"I have never and I will never love anyone like I love him" Blaine smiled "When you're older you'll know what I mean"

Claire nodded and cuddled up closer to her Dad. She let everything her Dad had told her to sink in before speaking up once again "Has she ever tried to contact us?"

"She sends you money every year for your birthday which I've been saving into your college fund. I want you to be able to say that your Mom helped you go to college"

"Does she send a card?"

"I'm sorry baby, no. She used to send letters with money when you were really little that said she was sorry for leaving and told me to tell you how you would always be a beautiful, special and loved little girl"

"Why doesn't she send them now?"

"Maybe she doesn't know what to say anymore" Blaine shrugged and shifted on the bed so he was looking at Claire "Now you listen to me, sometimes a Mom isn't always the person that gives birth to you. A Mom is someone you cares for you, loves you, protects you and provides everything you need to be a happy and healthy kid"

"Like you and Papa?"

"Just like me and Papa but if you want to know anything about your Mom, I will find out for you"

"Maybe when I'm older" Claire shrugged with a slight smile "I've got you and Papa and that's all I need"

"If at any time you change your mind, don't be afraid to ask. I will find out whatever you want to know about her ok? When you're ready"

"Thanks Dad" she smiled and sat up "I love you"

"I love you too my beautiful girl" Blaine smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead "Are you hungry? I think our pasta got cold"

"Sorry..."

"No don't apologise" he chuckled "I'm not very good at cooking spaghetti hot or cold so how about we order Chinese? I won't tell Papa if you won't" Blaine laughed as Claire quickly agreed with his bad cooking. Jumping off her father's lap, Claire followed Blaine out into the dining room and helped him pack away their dinner. Blaine wasn't a bad cook but he could never get spaghetti right no matter how hard he tried.

Blaine ordered their Chinese as Claire cleared her colouring pages and crayons off the coffee table. It had been a tradition in their little family to always eat Chinese around the coffee table just as a special treat.

"Dinner will be here in twenty minutes, did you want to try the chopsticks again?" Blaine asked with a soft laugh as he sat on the couch beside Claire and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was so thankful that she wasn't quite to the age where she didn't want to spend time with her Dad. He was going to make the most of it while he could.

"I'll try but I'm not very good with them"

"Practice"

"More Chinese food then?" she giggled

"As much as you can eat" Blaine smiled "Y'know, I never really liked Chinese food when I was younger but your Papa loved it. I only like it now because of him"

"How old was I when you met Papa?" Claire asked as she shifted to sit cross legged on the couch looking at her father. She'd always wanted to hear the story of how her two Dad's met but they'd never told her. If she wasn't going to write an essay about her Mom then she was going to write about the love story that brought her Dad's together "Was it love at first sight?"

"First you wanted to know about your Mom and now me and your Papa?"

"I want to write a happy essay and it may not be about my Mom but it'll be about something better. Please Daddy?"

"Alright, fine" he chuckled "You were about eight months old when I met him. He came into the coffee shop that I was working in. We started talking every time he came in, we became friends and he convinced me to go back to school"

"Were you guys together when you went back to school?"

"No, took me a few more months to ask him on a date. That's when I told him about you"

"Did he totally freak out?" Claire giggled

"Just a little bit but I showed him that photo of you when you were about 15 months old with chocolate ice-cream all over your face"

"That's the photo Grandma Jane has stuck on her refrigerator"

"Yes, that's the photo. He fell in love with your cute little face right there and then" Blaine smiled "How could he not?"

"And you guys lived happily ever after since then?"

"Almost"

"Almost?"

"You won't remember but you and Kurt were in a car accident when you were about a year and a half old. You broke your arm" Blaine began. He and Kurt had had a few fights through their relationship but nothing was as bad as the time of that accident. Blaine never wanted to fight with his husband like that again "The accident wasn't his fault but I blamed him and almost pushed him away. I was angry at the wrong person. He came over to apologise and right before he got there, you called him Papa for the very first time"

"And then you guys lived happily ever after?"

"Yes" he smiled "I realised that he was already a father to you and he was the only person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I have you to thank for everything"

"Me? What did I do?"

"If I didn't have you I would never have quit school and met your Papa. I would never have a husband I love and a beautiful family that I adore more than anything. I owe my happiness to you baby girl"

**Thank you to gottriplets for the awesome prompt for this oneshot :)**

**So I love writing about this family and if you want to read about a missing moment from the time frame of A New York Future or even A Baby Story shoot through a review or message and let me know! If you want to read a completely random event with this family then let me know! I love prompts :)**


	3. Chicken Pox

**A huge thank you to Paddyofurniture for the awesome idea :) I wanted this to be longer but it took me a month to write this much as it was. I never realised what a busy couple months March, April and May were for birthdays until I got into cake decorating. I've been spending my writing time making birthday cakes. Who doesn't love cake though?**

"All I want to do is curl up in bed and sleep. I had a shocking day" Kurt sighed into the phone as he stepped into the elevator of his apartment building. Coming home from a long shift at Saks on Fifth Avenue where he'd been working for the three weeks they had been living in New York, Kurt was exhausted. If he didn't see another cream coloured sweater or deep purple pencil skirt for another 24 hours he'd be a very happy man.

Pulling out his keys as Rachel rambled on about how she was finding it so hard to find an acceptable job for an up and coming superstar, Kurt opened the door only to have it jar by the chain across the gap.

"Rach, I'll call you back" he almost yelled over his best friend's ranting and hung up once he managed to say goodbye "Blaine? Can you unchain the door please?"

Blaine raced to the door but refused to unchain it "I have to ask you one question before I open this door to you"

"What is it?"

"Uh, I'm the one asking the questions here Kurt" he laughed. Kurt's 'not happy, Jan' expression made his sigh softly "Ok, have you ever had the chicken pox?"

"Yeah, when I was seven why?"

"Because our three year old has them"

"Let me in" Kurt sighed softly. They didn't need this but it was a part of life. She was going to get them eventually. Blaine opened the door and stepped aside so Kurt could see their little girl on the couch with little pink blotches of calamine lotion all over her skin "You tied socks onto her hands?"

"It stopped her from scratching..."

Kurt laughed softly and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. Using the rouge of comforting Blaine when they had a rough week ahead of them, Kurt was also checking his temperature. Blaine didn't look very good so Kurt wanted to make sure he didn't have two sick babies.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Do I have a fever, Mom?" Blaine chuckled "My Mom used to kiss my forehead when I was a kid. You don't fool me"

"You are running a slight fever; you've had the chicken pox before haven't you?"

"I was five"

"Could be completely unrelated..."

"Quite possibly"

"Either way I'm putting you both to bed" Kurt chuckled and made his way over to the couch. Pulling his daughter up into his arms, he rubbed her back gently trying to give her a little relief from the scratching. He kissed her forehead much like he'd done with Blaine to check her temperature and she was just as hot as her father. Layering another coat of calamine lotion onto Claire's polka dotted skin, he put her to bed.

By the time Kurt made it back to his own bedroom, Blaine was already asleep and snuggled up, shirtless on the bed. Kurt took a moment to appreciate the adorableness that was his boyfriend before changing and slipping in beside him. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, he snuggled close.

XXXXX

Kurt stirred with a soft groan as bright sunlight streamed into his bedroom. Wishing he'd remembered to pull the blinds all the way closed the night before, he kissed his hopes of a sleep in goodbye. Kurt noticed that Blaine too was starting to wake so he started to rub his boyfriend's stomach knowing how much it annoyed him.

A little surprised that his boyfriend was enjoying this stomach rub instead of instantly refusing, Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt to see his stomach covered in red spots. He sighed softly and got up off the bed to grab the calamine lotion. Without even realising, Blaine had scratched his skin through the night and in the daylight it was red raw. Scratching behind his neck, Blaine sat up with a soft groan wishing his boyfriend would come back to bed.

"Stop or I will tie sock to your hands Blaine" Kurt chuckled as he saw Blaine scratching.

"Why would you...?" Blaine began until he looked at his arm and the red sots dotted all over his olive skin "But I've had the chicken pox"

"Could you have maybe had the measles as a kid?"

"Maybe..."

"Ok you stay here; you're not going anywhere"

"But Claire..."

"I've got her; you just try not to scratch"

"You have to work..."

"My boy and our daughter are sick. I'm staying here to look after you both ok?"

"Ok" Blaine chuckled and without thinking started to scratch his shoulder only to have Kurt slap his hand away "Sorry"

Kurt shook his head with a laugh as he pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead checking that he did indeed have a fever. Leaving the room to find the calamine lotion, Kurt made a quick call to work to tell them he wouldn't be in for the rest of the week. Family came first and his family was sick.

Kurt checked on Claire and she was just like her father scratching wherever she could reach. Pulling the three year old into his arms, Kurt rubbed her back gently hoping to ease some of the discomfort before taking her into the bathroom. Bathing her in the cool water, he attempted to get her fever down a little. Kurt dried Claire off, gently patting her itchy skin and dressed her in a clean pair of pyjamas and a fresh layer of calamine lotion before setting her down on the couch. Claire and her father were going to spend the next few days perched on that couch until they felt better.

Repeating the same process with Blaine, even the bath, Kurt sat his boyfriend down on the couch beside Claire and put 'Tangled' into the DVD player. A Disney movie was exactly what these two needed when they were sick. Getting them both a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice, Kurt knew this was going to be a long week for all of them.

XXXXX

"Papa?" Claire asked as she crawled into Kurt's lap and snuggled close to his chest. It was day three of the Anderson chicken pox outbreak and Blaine hadn't even emerged from the bedroom that morning. Setting Claire up with another Disney movie, Kurt sat beside the little girl all day getting some pre-admissions work for NYADA done.

"Yes, pretty girl?" Kurt smiled as he abandoned his laptop and cuddled Claire close

"Why don't you have spots like Daddy and me?"

"Because I got the spots when I was a kid. I remember my Dad pouring oatmeal all over me for a week"

"He made you bath in oatmeal cookies like the ones you make?"

"Not cookies but it was kinda like milk" he chuckled and took Claire's hands as she tried to scratch her legs "If you don't stop scratching I'll make you have an oatmeal bath"

"I don't want to have a milk bath Papa. I only like milkshakes" she gasped and squeezed Kurt's hands as tight as she could.

"It's ok Princess, no milk baths"

"Are you gonna make Daddy take a milk bath, Papa?"

"Maybe" Kurt smiled. Blaine was worse than Claire when it came to scratching and if Kurt wanted to keep his boyfriend skin its normal perfection, an oatmeal bath might be a good option. "If he doesn't get up soon I might throw some Cheerios in the bath and he can have dinner while he soaks"

"He can have a cereal bath" Claire giggled and rubbed her nose against Kurt's shoulder. Lifting her chin, Kurt placed a soft kiss on the little red spot forming on the tip of her nose.

"You're going to feel better soon Princess, I promise"

"I hope so Papa"

Claire squirmed in Kurt's arms and turned herself around so she could keep watching 'Beauty and the Beast'. Relaxing back into the couch, Kurt held her close and hummed softly along to all the songs. This was his favourite movie to watch when he was sick and that tradition had been passed down to his little girl.

Just as the beast turned back into the handsome prince, Blaine emerged from his bedroom and flopped down onto the couch beside his boyfriend and daughter. He snuggled into Kurt's side and Kurt wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Itchy" Blaine sighed softly "How long til this goes away?"

"A few more days..."

"Papa said he's going to make you sit in a cereal bath" Claire giggled as she twisted on Kurt's lap to face her Dad "With Cheerios and everything"

"Kurt you know Santana, Brittany and Quinn were never my type but if you insist" Blaine smirked and looked up at Kurt who didn't look impressed "With Cheerios as in cereal not the cheerleaders ok I'm following you now" he laughed "Why am I having a bath with my breakfast?"

"It would be an oatmeal bath actually but it looks a bit like milk. It soothes the itching"

"Yes please, anything to make my skin stop crawling"

"You're worse than Claire with the complaining" Kurt chuckled and rubbed Blaine's back gently, knowing it was helping a little "It'll go away soon, I promise"

"Papa? Can we watch Wizard of Oz now?"

"Of course we can"

Claire slipped off Kurt's lap and changed the DVD in the player. For a three year old she was quite a smart kid. She had learnt to change the DVD but hadn't managed to master the remote just yet. Handing it to Kurt as she climbed back up onto his lap, Claire bounced eagerly waiting for another of her favourite movies.

It wasn't long before Claire was snuggled up asleep on Kurt's lap and Blaine was so comfortable he could nod off at any moment. Running his hands through Blaine's hair softly, Kurt massaged his scalp gently. Blaine loved having his head rubbed so much he almost purred like a kitten.

"Thank you for taking care of Claire and I. You're amazing, y'know that?" Blaine smiled and looked up at Kurt. He really didn't deserve Kurt and the amazing care he'd been given over the past three days.

"You gotta do what's necessary when your family is sick"

"We're family?"

"Of course we are"

Claire had been calling Kurt Papa for close to eight months now but Blaine was never quite sure where Kurt stood on that. He knew Kurt adored that little girl more than anything but it was nice to hear him refer to him as family as well. Hoping to be with Kurt for the rest of his life, Blaine was a little more optimistic about a bright future with such a giving and caring man.

"I love you, Kurt"

"I love you too, Blaine"

"Spots and all?"

"I love you and every little spot. Always and forever"

**Your thoughts? I'd love some more ideas for one shots to add to this series or even completely unrelated ideas. I want to start another multi-chapter Klaine or another ship I just don't know what to write. Have you got any ideas?**

**Thanks again for reading  
>x<strong>


	4. Sadie Hawkins Day Dance

**A massive thank you to gottriplets for the idea of a Daddy/Daughter Dance. I've always wanted to tie in the Sadie Hawkins storyline and what better way?**

"Dad? Papa? I'm home..." Claire called out as she walked through the door of her family's apartment and dropped her backpack on the stool. Santana, who worked in a law firm a block from Claire's school, loved walking the teenager home of an afternoon. If nothing else it gave her some time alone with the girl she'd grown so close to. Santana worried that she would never have children so in a way she lived vicariously through Claire. Walking into the kitchen, Claire grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and looked through to the living room where her father was sitting.

"How was school?" Blaine asked from the couch as he slipped his earphones around his neck. Working on a new building design for a client, he liked to drown the rest of the world out with music to help him focus. Shifting on the couch, he turned to see his thirteen year old munching on an apple she used to refuse to eat.

"Pretty boring, where's Papa and Fletch?"

"They should be back in a little while. They were making a detour past the theatre on the way home from preschool. Have you got homework?"

"Math..."

"Want some help?"

"It's pretty easy, I should be ok" the teenager shrugged and made her way back to the kitchen to grab her math book. Opening her backpack, Claire pulled out the books she needed and noticed the information letter she'd been given a few days earlier. Stuffing the piece of paper back into the dark depths that was her backpack, Claire didn't want to address what it was about.

Disappearing to her bedroom, the teenager immersed herself in her homework like she did every afternoon. A smart girl, Claire liked doing her school work and prided herself in getting good marks. Her father busted his butt to get himself to college after taking a year off to care for her so Claire wanted to do well herself. She wanted to make Blaine proud and prove that all his hard work wasn't for nothing.

Kurt followed a bouncing Fletcher into the apartment twenty minutes later and hung both their coats up by the door before making his way through to the living room. Jumping up onto the couch beside his father, Fletcher scared Blaine who had put his earphones back over his ears.

"Hey buddy" he chuckled and set his laptop on the coffee table as Fletcher started rambling on about his day at preschool. A very lively three year old, Fletcher took a lot of energy to keep up with.

"No sugar was used in the making of his mood; I promise" Kurt laughed as he leant over the back of the couch and placed a soft kiss on his husband's forehead. Fletcher didn't need sugar to boost his energy levels "All the girls in the show officially adore him. I was lucky to pry him from their grasps"

"Of course they did. Rachel and all the girls were the same with Claire remember?" Blaine chuckled and ruffled Fletcher's hair as the three year old jumped onto his lap re-enacting the big Spiderman game he'd played with his best friend at lunch that day.

"Speaking of, did she get home ok?"

"Yeah she's in her bedroom doing her homework"

"How long do you think this doing her homework and studying thing will last?" Kurt chuckled. He was so proud of Claire for working so hard but she was a teenager now, it was bound to diminish eventually.

"Hopefully we got super lucky and she'll always be like this but if she's anything like me, she'll lose interest when a cute boy captures her attention" Blaine smirked even though he worked harder at school after he met Kurt.

Kurt laughed softly as he made his way back to the kitchen to make Blaine and himself a coffee. Noticing Claire's bag there on the stool, he opened it to get her lunchbox and drink bottle out to wash it. Finding the matching purple lunch box and bottle, Kurt set them on the counter as a letter caught his eye. He pulled it from the bag and started to read it. Resting back on the edge of the counter with a sigh, Kurt couldn't help but think of all the reasons why Claire didn't tell him or Blaine about this.

Blaine bundled a giggling Fletcher into his arms as the three year old asked for some apple juice. Making his way to the kitchen, Blaine was immediately concerned at the expression on his husband's face "Is everything ok?"

"Did you know anything about the Sadie Hawkins Day Father/Daughter Mother/Son Dance happening at Claire's school tomorrow night?"

"No..."

Kurt handed the letter over to his husband as Blaine sat Fletcher down on the counter. Getting the little boy a juice box while Blaine read, Kurt suggested the three old went and played with his cars for a little while.

"Claire? Could you come out here please?" Blaine called out once he finished the letter. He wanted to know why his daughter, who loved school dances and dressing up, didn't bother to tell them about this particular event.

The thirteen year old emerged from her bedroom and made her way through to the dining room where her fathers were waiting for her "I am almost finished my math homework, Mr Franklin doesn't know how to challenge us..." she began with a giggle until she noticed the looks on their faces "What's up?"

"What's this Claire?" Blaine asked as he slid the letter across the table toward her.

"An information letter from school...?"

"About..."

"What does it matter?" Claire snapped and shoved the piece of paper back at him "I'm not going"

"Why not?" Kurt asked softly as he reached for his daughter's hand only to have her pull away quickly "You love these sorts of things, the dress, the hair, the makeup I rarely let you wear. Plus it's a Father/Daughter, you've got it made, you've got twice the choice"

"That's the problem, I have a choice" she sighed "I have to choose between two men I love when every other kid just has one Mom or one Dad to go with. I can't choose one without hurting the other and there is no way I'm putting Dad through the hell of another Sadie Hawkins Day Dance"

"How do you know about that?"

"Uncle Andrew told me so before you two push the issue I am not going. Even though Ben Taylor asked me to save a dance for him and he's cute but I can't go. I won't go" Claire insisted as she ran back to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"There's a boy involved and she still doesn't want to go?"

"Let me handle this one" Blaine sighed softly and pressed a soft kiss to his husband's lips before standing up "I don't think this has anything to do with a boy"

Blaine walked through the apartment toward his daughter's bedroom and knocked softly. Ignoring the angry 'go away' snap from his thirteen year old, Blaine walked into Claire's bedroom and saw her lying on her bed clutching one of her teddy bears. Still a little girl at heart, Claire wasn't quite ready to give up some of her comfort teddies.

"Hey" Blaine smiled weakly and sat down on the bed beside Claire "Talk to me"

"I don't want to" she snapped and rolled over to face away from her father "I'm not going to that stupid dance"

"Because you have two Father's? You know neither of us would be hurt with your decision. We just want you to be happy"

"It's sort of that but not really" the teenager sighed and rolled back to face Blaine "I don't want to choose between you guys because I love you both and even if you guys aren't hurt, I'll feel guilty"

"Whoever isn't at that dance with you gets to hang out with Fletcher so don't feel guilty. We love you both but it's always nice to have some one on one time. Ever since you were a baby I've loved just spending some alone time with my little girl" Blaine smiled and rubbed Claire's arm gently. Brushing a curl from her face, he couldn't help but smile at his beautiful little girl "This is about the Sadie Hawkins Dance I went to back when I was your age, isn't it?"

"I know you'll say you're fine but I don't want you to have to relive any bad memories"

Blaine shifted so he was sitting against the headboard and brought his daughter up to sit on his lap. Cuddling her close, he didn't notice Kurt standing just outside the door listening in "That Sadie Hawkins Day wasn't one I'd like to remember but it happened and I think I'm a stronger person because of it. I experienced true ignorance and prejudice that night and I think the scar just above my eye is proof of that" Blaine sighed softly "But I have moved past it and you want to know something?"

Claire nodded

"I'm a happily married man with two beautiful children. Those thugs beat me up for being gay but that didn't stop me from having a great life with an amazing family" he smiled and kissed Claire's forehead softly "It took me a little while after that night but I am proud of who I am now and everything I've achieved. They couldn't have punched the gay out of me as much as I could have knocked the ignoramus out of them"

Claire rested her head on her father's chest not really knowing what to say. She had always admired Blaine but now she did 1000 times more. She was so proud of his strength and determination when life has thrown so much crap at him for so long.

"We've got company" Blaine whispered as he noticed Kurt at the door smiling at them. Gesturing for him to come in, Blaine moved his legs so his husband could sit with them.

"I want you to take your Dad to the dance tomorrow night" Kurt smiled as he took Claire's hand gently "It's a Daddy/Daughter Dance so technically I can't go anyway. Call me when there's a Papa/Daughter one"

Claire giggled and climbed across onto Kurt's lap like she used to when she was little and hugged him tight whispering 'I love you' into his ear "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive, Fletcher and I have a date with a bowl of popcorn and the new Happy Feet Movie. I've got tap dancing penguins I can't disappoint" he laughed and ran his fingers through Claire's curls gently "Plus your Dad has always been a better dancer than me. I'd be stepping on your toes all night"

"Will you help me pick out a dress and do my hair and everything Papa? Dad may dance better but you're the best when it comes to getting all dressed up"

"Hey" Blaine laughed and nudged his daughter gently

"Do you know how to braid her hair?" Kurt questioned with a smirk as Claire looked at Blaine with the same expression. The pair loved to gang up on Blaine even back when Claire was younger. They usually got their way when they did that.

"No..."

"Do you how to use the curling iron? Or know which shoes go with my pink party dress?" Claire asked with a giggle

"Well, no..."

"We rest our case"

"Alright, alright you two win" Blaine laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead before getting to his feet "I better go dust of my suit if I want to be ready for tomorrow night"

"Thank you Dad" Claire smiled as she remained on Kurt's lap "I love both of you"

"We love you too, Pretty Girl"

XXXXX

"Are you sure you're ok about tomorrow night?" Kurt asked as he lifted the covers and slid into bed beside Blaine. Checking on both Claire and Fletcher on his way past, Kurt made sure they were both sleeping soundly before going to bed himself.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine shrugged as he shut his book and set it on his lap.

"Because a couple idiots gave you that scar above your eye all those years ago..."

"Y'know they hit me so hard that I lost consciousness. After getting hit above the eye, the next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital"

"Oh Blaine" Kurt gasped softly and took his husband's hands gently "You never told me"

"I never told anyone but Emily who was sitting beside my bed when I woke up" Blaine sighed and turned to Kurt "I could dwell on the memories of what happened that night and I started to until I saw my daughter's eyes light up when you agreed to pick out her dress. She was just so excited to go especially if you would help her get ready. No memory of that night could ever stop me from going to that dance with Claire tomorrow night"

"You're an amazing father, you know that right?" Kurt smiled and leant closer to his husband and pressed a kiss to his lips. Nibbling on his husband's bottom lip gently, Blaine curled his hands into Kurt's pyjama shirt and deepened the kiss.

XXXXX

Fletcher padded across the living room with a defeated look on his face and climbed up onto the couch beside Blaine. Trying to help Kurt with Claire's hair, the three year old was only getting in the way so it was suggested he keep Blaine company for a little while.

"Is Papa making Claire look all pretty?" Blaine chuckled as he attempted to stop his knee from shaking. He was nervous for no real reason at all. He just wanted this night to be perfect for Claire which explained the corsage Blaine held in his hands. An idea of Kurt's, the white corsage matched Claire's dress perfectly and would make her feel a little more grown up.

"Uh-huh" Fletcher nodded and held his ragged old giraffe stuffed animal on his lap. The pair sat in silence for a little while as Kurt continued to get Claire ready for the dance. "They're taking a long, long time Daddy"

"I know" Blaine chuckled. A few moments later, the bathroom door opened and the sound of heels echoed down the hallway. Standing up, Blaine gasped softly as Claire emerged looking absolutely stunning. Kurt had picked Claire's favourite silver dress that fell to just above her knees, short silver heels (Blaine refused to let her wear anything higher than an inch until she was at least 17) with her hair curled and all pushed to one side. Blaine couldn't help but think how much Claire looked like his sister Emily at that moment. "You look beautiful, Claire"

"You think so?" she giggled and twirled around letting her dress flare out only slightly

"Stunning"

"You both look amazing" Kurt smiled and made his way over to Blaine. Nudging his husband gently, Kurt looked at Blaine as if to say 'Give her the corsage already'. Nodding, Blaine opened the box and took out the delicate white roses and tied the ribbon around his daughter's wrist.

"Thank you Dad" she gasped and admired the roses "Do you have a flower too?"

"He does"

"I do?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt raced to the refrigerator and pulled out his husband's boutonniere. Pinning the white rose to Blaine's suit jacket, Kurt stepped back and admired his handsome husband and gorgeous daughter.

"You two are going to make me cry" Kurt gasped "Oh let me go get my camera"

"Papa..." Claire sighed. He could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Humour him"

"He's gonna take a million photos"

"Just let him, he's a Dad it's kinda built in to be a little crazy"

"You haven't gone all Dad crazy though..."

"Just wait til I get out on that dance floor..." Blaine laughed and nudged Claire gently. Sighing softly, Claire prayed her Dad wouldn't break out any embarrassing dance moves later that night "I promise to be the cool Dad tonight ok?"

"Promise?"

Blaine held his left hand out to his daughter with his picky finger extended. No matter how old Claire was, she would never be too old for a pinky promise. Blaine loved these moments with Claire and hoped they would never lose this connection. Claire although only 13, was Blaine's best friend. He couldn't be any more honoured to take her to this dance tonight.

"Oh Dad and Carol are going to love these photos" Kurt beamed as he returned to the living room with Blaine's camera in his hands "And I have to send some to Emily, oh and Rachel"

"Here we go..."

"Just shutup and smile, Dad"

Claire, Blaine and Fletcher suffered through 20 minutes of Kurt's photography before he let them go to the dance. As Fletcher watched Happy Feet that night, Kurt would be having fun going through the hundred or more photos he took. Blaine drove them to the school and linked his arm around Claire's as they walked through to the decorated gym.

The gym of Lincoln Middle School was lit up with hundreds of twinkling fairy lights with sheer navy fabric draped from the ceiling. The whole scene was beautiful and Blaine could tell Claire's artistic talents were used in the decorating

"May I have this dance?" Blaine smiled as he took a step toward the dance floor and held his hand out to his daughter. Taking his hand with a bright smile, Claire followed her father to the middle. Resting her other hand on Blaine's bicep, she danced with her father in amongst her friends and their parents.

XXXXX

"Ex...Ex, uh... Excuse me Mr Anderson?" a young boy asked nervously as he came up to the table where Blaine and Claire were sitting. After dancing together for most of the night, Blaine had to put his feet up.

The young boy looked over to Claire with a shy smile and waved slightly. From the reddening of his daughter's cheeks, Blaine knew this must have been Ben Taylor. From the nervous smile on his daughter's face, Blaine knew this was the boy she had a crush on. A little anxious himself, his little girl was growing up right in front of his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I uhm... I'm Ben and I was wondering if I could dance with Claire?"

"So you're the boy she told me about..." Blaine chuckled and crossed his arms trying to be intimidating.

"Dad..." Claire growled through her teeth softly as she kicked her father under the table wishing he would stop talking.

"Alright, alright" he laughed "You two go ahead"

"Thank you Mr Anderson"

Ben held his hand out to Claire and she took it with a giggle. Leading her out onto the dance floor, he wrapped his arms gently around her waist as she rested her around his neck. Standing half a foot apart, the swayed along in time with the music. Watching them with a smile, Blaine sat back in the chair and pulled out his cell phone.

_To Kurt: Our little girl is dancing with a boy_

As the music changed to a slower song, Claire and Ben instantly took a step closer to one another. Claire looked over at her father just to see his reaction and let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding when he was smiling back at her.

Blaine couldn't stop her from growing up and this Ben kid seemed harmless for a thirteen year old boy. He was so happy he encouraged Claire to come to this dance because she would remember a moment like this for years to come. Blaine didn't want to deprive his daughter of anything especially special moments like this.

"You look really pretty tonight, Claire" Ben smiled as they swayed slowly along with the song

"Thanks" Claire blushed "You look very handsome too; I like your checkerboard tie"

"Thanks and I'm really glad your Dad let me dance with you. I've been waiting all night to ask you"

"Don't worry about my Dad. He tries to be scary but it doesn't really work, he's a total teddy bear"

Ben looked over to Blaine who was now talking to a few other fathers and bit his lip as the teenager turned back to Claire "Would your Dad be a teddy bear if I asked you if I could kiss you?"

"You... You want to kiss me?" Claire smiled as the heat rose in her cheeks.

"Yeah"

_To Kurt: Our little girl just had her first kiss_

**Your thoughts?**

**Have you got an idea for a one shot with this little family? Do you want to see them extend their family? Or see more with Claire and Fletcher? I'd love to hear your ideas. **


	5. He's Still My Little Brother

**So a lot of you faithful readers have asked for some more Claire/Fletcher interaction so here you go. Enjoy :)**

'_Cause baby, you're a firework!_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework!_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

"Claire! Your phone is going off!" Hayley called across the gym as she held up her best friend's iPhone. Practicing for the upcoming National Cheerleading Championships with the New York All Stars independent cheer team, the girls were exhausted but kept going all the same. Seniors in high school, this was the last chance for both Claire and Hannah to win that title before going off to college.

Racing across to the bleachers, she grabbed her cell and checked the caller ID before answering. It was never good when this number called because she only had it in her phonebook for emergencies "Hello?"

"Claire Anderson-Hummel?"

"Yes..."

"This is Principal Sutherland at Lincoln Elementary, I have your brother Fletcher in my office, he's been involved in an...altercation. Would you be able to come and pick him up?" a kind and familiar voice spoke through the phone. Claire's first grade teacher, Mr Sutherland was a nice man who had worked his way up the ranks of Lincoln Elementary.

He was pleasantly surprised when Fletcher was enrolled a few years after losing Claire's bright smile to middle school and found he was a beautiful child to teach. He was a quiet but studios young man who would be the last person you would find in the Principal's office.

"Did you try my fathers?"

"Fletcher asked me to call you"

"I... I will be right there" she insisted before hanging up with a sigh. She knew this was serious when Fletcher specifically asked for her. Her eight year old brother only asked for her when neither of their Dad's could quite understand the situation. Claire had a close relationship with her brother and she would do anything for him no matter what.

"Problem?" Hayley asked as she stretched her legs ready to practice their floor section of the routine.

"It's Fletch, I've gotta go"

"Coach won't let you go..."

"My little brother needs me" Claire insisted as she grabbed her bag and pulled her team jacket on "I'll talk to Coach on my way out. If she doesn't understand then screw it"

"Screw it?"

"I'm her main flyer, she'll understand"

"Good luck" she laughed "And I hope all is good with Fletcher"

"Me too"

XXXXX

Claire walked through the quiet halls of Lincoln Elementary School remembering her days there as she headed for Mr Sutherland's office. Anxious as to why her angel of a little brother was sitting in the Principal's office, Claire wasn't ready for what she saw when she reached her destination.

"Oh my God Fletch, what happened?" Claire gasped as she saw her brother with the beginnings of a nasty black bruise forming around his left eye.

"I'm sorry if I called you out of school Claire but your brother asked for you" Mr Sutherland began as he greeted Claire with a polite hand shake.

"No it was just cheer; it's no problem at all" she insisted as she sat down beside Fletcher and took his chin gently to further inspect his shiner "What happened?"

Fletcher simply shrugged and squirmed out of his sister's grasps. Looking down at his hands in his lap, the third grader didn't really want to talk. Sighing softly, Claire turned back to Mr Sutherland.

"How did he get a black eye?"

"I was unaware until today as I'm sure you were too, Fletcher has been the victim of a bully for the last couple months. Two boys in the grade above him have been picking on your brother and today Fletcher fought back earning himself a black eye" Mr Sutherland began as he leant against his desk "That's all I could get out of Fletcher's friend Oliver"

"Why didn't you tell me Fletch?" Claire sighed softly and took his hand gently "You know you can always talk to me. Why have these kids been bullying you?"

"You wouldn't understand..." the eight year old sighed and looked up at his sister with tears in his eyes. Squeezing his hand gently, Claire silently assured him that she would understand whatever it was "They always call me a fag and tell me I'm gonna be gay because our Dad's are gay"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Have they said anything else to you Fletcher?" Mr Sutherland asked seriously. He never realised that two of his students could be saying these sort of things to another boy. There would be some serious consequences for the two boys that have been bullying Fletcher because Mr Sutherland did not tolerate this sort of harassment in his school.

"They're not very smart so that's really all the insults they came up with" Fletcher shrugged

"What happened today in particular?"

"They pushed me into the lockers when I was actually talking to Molly Freeman for the first time ever without stuttering and called me a fag again. I just sort of snapped. I'm just so sick of them teasing me and saying I'm gay just because of Dad and Papa"

"You had every right to snap" Claire sighed and knelt down in front of her brother's chair and pulled him into a tight hug "You should have told me about this Fletch. I would have opened a big ol' can of Anderson whoop-ass"

"I didn't think you wouldn't have understood..."

"Sadly I would have. I got teased in middle school for the same reason"

"Really?"

"Yep" she sighed and sat back on her heels "There was a girl in my grade who was homophobic and made it her mission to tell me how wrong it was that I had two fathers. I tried to tell her that Papa was better than any Mom I could have asked for, but my relief came when I went to LaGuardia Arts High and she went to some snotty private school on the Upper East Side"

"What did you do when she teased you?"

"I ignored her as best I could, avoided her when I could. I spent most of the eight grade eating lunch in the library with my head stuck in my sketch book"

"Michael and Henry will be sitting in detention for the next few weeks" Mr Sutherland spoke up "And I will be meeting with their parents this afternoon when they arrive to pick up their sons. I'm going to do everything I can to stop this Fletcher"

"They're not going to stop..."

Mr Sutherland made his way over to Fletcher and sat in Claire's vacated seat "I will make a promise you right now Fletcher. I promise these boys will not bully you anymore. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're safe and happy at this school"

"Thank you Mr Sutherland" Claire smiled as she stood up "Is it ok if I take Fletcher home?"

"Of course" he smiled "I would like you to come and see me tomorrow Fletch just so I know you're ok. Will you do that?"

The eight year old nodded with a weak smile as he stood from his seat. Picking up her little brother's backpack, Claire shook Mr Sutherland's hand politely before taking Fletcher's hand in her own. Walking out to the car silently, it wasn't until Claire was ready to start the engine before anyone spoke.

"How about we go get some ice-cream before we head home?" Claire asked as she looked to Fletcher who was fiddling with the hem of his school shirt "We need to think about how we're going to explain that shiner to Dad and Papa"

"You're gonna help me talk to them? Don't you have a date with Shaun or something tonight?" Fletcher asked as his attention turned to Claire "You don't have to cancel your plans just for me"

"I know I don't have to, I want to. You're my little brother, I'd do anything for that cute little smile" she laughed "Plus Dad and Papa are going to flip out when they see your face, you're gonna need some back up and I know how to calm them down"

"They're going to be super mad aren't they?"

"They're going to be angry, yes but they're not going to be angry at you"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, so how about that ice-cream?"

"Yes please" the eight year old smiled. He was a sucker for ice-cream especially when it was a treat before dinner.

XXXXX

"So are we clear on the plan?" Claire chuckled as she stopped Fletcher at the door of their family's apartment. After sitting in Central Park with their ice-cream for an hour devising their plan of attack, the pair knew they had to go home sooner or later. Both Blaine and Kurt would be home from work by then so now was as good a time as any to get this over with.

"I'm scared Claire..."

"Don't be, just let me explain what happened and if they start to get angry, let me handle them. Just tell them what you told me in the park"

"Ok"

Claire took a deep breath before opening the door to their apartment and walking in with her brother. Dropping their bags by the door, she looked through the apartment and saw both their Dad's in the kitchen cooking. Claire loved seeing them together like this because they always looked so happy. She wasn't looking forward to ruining their good moods.

"Dad? Papa?" she called out as she walked in front of Fletcher through to the kitchen "Can we talk to you guys for a minute?"

Blaine and Kurt turned to their children with a smile only to have those happy expressions falter at the sight of Fletcher's black eye. Sitting up on the stools at the kitchen bench, the two Anderson-Hummel children looked at each other for reassurance before Claire started explaining what happened earlier that day. Just as she'd predicted, both Blaine and Kurt started fuming about how this could happen and the ignorance of people teasing an innocent child over something so stupid. Fixing them both a glass of ice water, Claire calmed them down by reciting Mr Sutherland's promise to Fletcher.

Neither Blaine nor Kurt were completely sold that Fletcher would be safe but they listened to what Claire had to say. They were proud that they're eighteen year old was going to do as much as she could to make sure her little brother was safe even though she did so much for him already. Turning to her brother, Claire silently told him it was time to tell their fathers what he'd told her earlier.

"Dad, Papa, you're the best Dad's ever" Fletcher smiled "I just got so sick of those guys saying bad stuff about you guys because that's not fair. You're better than any other parents in the whole world and I love you both"

"We love you too Fletch" Kurt gasped on the verge of tears as he pulled his son into a warm hug. Embracing his son and husband together, Blaine too was ready to cry. He couldn't believe that harassment like this was still happening especially to his own son. Pulling away, Blaine wrapped him arm around Claire's shoulder as Kurt whisked Fletcher into the bathroom to get ice on his eye.

"Thank you" Blaine smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek softly as she asked what he was thankful for "For everything you do for Fletcher. I know it's hard with such an age difference but you're a good sister, especially today"

"It's what you do for family. My Dad taught me that"

"He must be a cool guy..."

"Nah, he's a bit of a dork" Claire chuckled and nudged her Dad with her hip "I'd do anything for Fletcher y'know. No matter how annoying he can get, he's still my little brother"

**Your thoughts?**

**On a completely unrelated note, check out my new story 'Who I Am'**


	6. Heartbroken

**A massive thank you to Mimi77 for the great idea for this story. It's super mega long so I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think, I love hearing your feedback**

"Seriously, Fletch I really don't care" Claire sighed as she walked out of the elevator on their floor. Making her way toward their apartment door, the seventeen year old just wanted to put as much distance between her annoying little brother and herself.

"But Mr Fryer said that some of us get to compete in the Spelling Bee against all the third graders! I'm only in the second grade and I get to spell against third graders" Fletcher gasped excitedly not picking up on his sister's bad mood that afternoon.

Meeting Fletcher out the front of his Elementary School, Claire walked home with her brother every other afternoon that she didn't have a late sketch class. Usually it was a pleasant walk home full of Fletcher's happy ramblings about his day at school but today, today Claire really didn't want to hear it.

"Fletcher shutup, I don't care"

The seven year old stopped in his tracks as his sister opened their apartment door and slammed it behind her. He had never heard Claire speak like that to anyone let alone to him. Always a happy person, Claire didn't know how to snap at her brother.

"What's with her?" Santana chuckled from her doorway. Hearing her two favourite kids walking out of the elevator she came to greet them only to be me with a slammed door.

"I dunno" the young boy shrugged and trudged over to Santana who immediately enveloped him in a warm hug "I was just telling her about my Spelling Bee"

"Why don't you come inside and tell me about it over a piece of chocolate cake? Leftover from my friend's birthday last night"

"I'm not allowed dessert before dinner..."

"If you don't tell your Dads then I won't either"

"Cool" he giggled and skipped into Santana's apartment.

It wasn't rare that Fletcher spent his afternoon at 'Aunty Tanna's' apartment finishing his homework while his parents were working. Santana loved both Fletcher and Claire like her own so it was never a problem for her to hang out with one of them for a couple hours. On afternoons like this she was more than happy to entertain her favourite little boy just to give Claire some time on her own.

Sitting down with Fletcher at the dining table, she set a piece of cake in front of the seven year old before pulling out her cell. She smiled as Fletcher almost inhaled the cake he was eating and picked at her own as she sent a text through to Blaine.

'_Fletcher is here at my place, your daughter is in one seriously foul mood this afternoon'_

Blaine laughed softly as he read the text from his best friend. Taking a deep breath, he knew he was finally going to have to deal with the teenage attitude he'd heard so much about. Claire had been so good over the years; Blaine thought he'd missed it altogether... He wasn't that lucky.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked as he emerged from the stage door to see his husband smiling at his phone screen.

At rehearsals for his new show all day, Kurt always loved to find Blaine there waiting for him to go home together. Blaine tried to co-ordinate his hours at the office with Kurt's at rehearsal so they could spend as much time with each other as well as their children.

Blaine showed Kurt the text from Santana and heard his husband sigh softly "I'm too tired to deal with teenage angst today"

"It's probably school; you know how Claire gets when she doesn't get the grade she hoped for"

"I would have said she gets it from me but she doesn't have my genes so she can't"

"Genes or not, she still gets it from you. She saw you mope around over grades when she was younger, it must have sunk in"

"Hey" Kurt laughed and hooked his arm around Blaine's before nudging him gently "I wasn't that bad... was I?"

"I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight so I'm going to say no"

"Good answer" he smiled and started walking with Blaine toward the Subway. Clutching him close, Kurt and Blaine kept each other warm as the late November snow started to fall.

The pair made the journey across the city to their apartment both slightly dreading Claire's bad mood. If she was anything like Blaine then she could slip into a dark place if no-one was with her. While Kurt was sick, Blaine had many nights when he wanted to just curl up and forget the world but it was Claire's little body snuggled up against him that pulled him through. Blaine just hoped this wasn't the same for Claire and it was nothing quite as serious.

"I'll go get Fletcher" Kurt chuckled as they walked along their corridor.

"Chicken..."

"Cluck" he smirked "Good luck"

Blaine sighed with a soft chuckle as he turned in the opposite direction to his husband and walked into their family's apartment. Finding Claire sitting at the kitchen bench doing what looked like her Chemistry homework, Blaine was shocked to even see her out of her bedroom.

"Hey kid, how are you?"

"Fine"

"Fine? Claire?"

Looking up from her homework, she turned to her father with a sigh. Lying was probably the easiest option at that point. She didn't want to explain to her Dad why she was in such a mood "I'm fine"

"Fine doesn't yell at her brother and slam doors Claire" Blaine chuckled softly and sat down on the bench beside his daughter "Are you sure everything's ok? School? Your friends? Cheer? Michael?"

Peering down at the books and worksheets strewn across the counter in front of her, Claire searched for any excuse for her bad mood that wasn't anything like why she was so down that afternoon. Her Dad had said the problems name but Claire wasn't ready to talk to him about a boy of all things.

"I... I got my French Mid-Term back today"

"And...?"

"I got a B minus"

"What? But you're nearly fluent..."

"I know and I'm sorry" she shrugged. Claire was upset that she hadn't got the mark she wanted on her French test but it was a hard exam and her mark was one of the best in the class. Her teacher pushed them to work hard so they would excel in their finals. What upset her most about that mark would be Kurt's reaction to it. He had been teaching her to speak French since she was 8.

"Do you know what you did wrong and how you can fix it?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to use this as an example and study harder for your final exam?"

"Yes" the seventeen year old nodded "Please don't tell Papa about this. He'd be so disappointed"

"He'll only be disappointed if you don't try your best in your final exam" Blaine insisted and rested his hand on his daughter's knee "Are you sure everything else is alright?"

"Yeah" she lied again "I'm just gonna finish my homework in my room"

Claire packed up her books and worksheets and started to head for her bedroom before Blaine stopped her. Holding out her cell phone, he picked it up once he noticed she'd left it behind "Four missed calls and eight messages from Michael..."

"He's having trouble with the art history assignment"

What was that? Four lies in one afternoon. Claire never lied to her Dad and didn't want to lie now but she had to. She couldn't face her real problems right now. She couldn't tell her Dad what was really going on.

Claire grabbed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. She would deal with Michael later "Call me when dinner's ready?"

"Don't you have a date with Michael tonight?"

"Art history assignment is due tomorrow. I should go call him and help"

"I think your Papa wanted to order Chinese so I'll call you when it comes"

"Thanks Dad"

Claire retreated to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Setting her books down on her bed, she looked to her phone screen as another call from Michael came through. Turning off her cell, she didn't want to see his face come up on her screen again that night.

XXXXX

Claire had been best friends with Michael since their first day of freshman year at LaGuardia Arts High School. They were both timid, shy and in all the same classes. They were both talented painters and became fast friends. Michael was a perfect gentleman around Claire and both Blaine and Kurt loved him. He was good to their daughter and treated her right so they weren't surprised when she came home one day to announce they were officially dating.

There had always been a spark between the pair but it took them over a year to realise it. Now halfway through the 11th grade, they had been dating for a year and loved each other more than anything.

At least they thought they loved each other more than anything but they were fighting. Both busy with school and Cheerleading for Claire and the band he was in with his friends for Michael; they were finding it hard to spend time together. The fighting really started when Michael started to break dates and spend his free time doing anything but be with Claire. He would rather spend time with his new drummer Sarah then his own girlfriend and it scared her. She was scared she was losing him.

XXXXX

Kurt walked back into the apartment with Fletcher not long after Claire had retreated to her bedroom. Peering around the corner to see if it was safe, Fletcher was worried he would make Claire angry again by coming back.

"She's in her room" Blaine chuckled as he noticed his son's behaviour

"Is she still mad at me?" Fletcher asked as he climbed up onto the seat Claire had vacated

"She's not angry with you buddy, just a bad day at school"

"Did something happen?" Kurt asked concerned "Is she hurt?"

"No it was just about a grade on a test, she's ok"

"Are you sure?"

"I hope so" Blaine sighed as he found the Chinese takeout menu for Kurt to look over.

XXXXX

"Why does Fletcher always get to pick the movies?" Kurt sighed as he placed a large bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. It was family movie night even though Claire had left half an hour earlier for a date with her boyfriend, Michael.

Collapsing down on the couch beside his husband, they both watched their little boy scan the movie collection for that night's entertainment.

"Because he's 7 and he wouldn't understand or enjoy any movie either of us would pick. I promise you can pick one when he goes to bed" Blaine smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Toy Story?" Fletcher giggled as he picked it from the collection.

"You weren't born when that movie was released. Claire hadn't even been born when this came out"

"But I like this movie. I wish my toys talked"

"Who says they don't?" Kurt laughed and gestured for Fletcher to start the movie and join them on the couch. The little boy jumped up and snuggled in between his Dad's as the opening credits began.

Both Blaine and Kurt loved moments like this when they could spend time with their son. They both liked it better when Claire joined them but she was growing up and becoming an independent young woman. She was getting too old for movie night with Dad, Papa and her baby brother. Kurt and Blaine adored both of their children but sometimes they did regret having such a large age difference between them. Even though Claire and Fletcher were close, she would be heading off to college in 18 months time and he would still be in Elementary school.

It was like Kurt and Blaine were raising two separate children on their own rather than both together.

Just as Buzz Light-year popped out of his box and onto Andy's bed, the door to the Anderson-Hummel family's apartment opened and slammed loudly. All three men turned to see what was going on only to see a sobbing Claire rush past them and disappear into her bedroom. Slamming that door too, the apartment went silent.

"What just happened?"

"That was a short date; she's only been gone what, an hour?"

Blaine got up from the couch and made his way to his daughter's bedroom door. Something was definitely wrong and anything that involved Claire crying tore at his heart.

"Claire? Is everything ok?"

Hearing nothing but soft sobbing coming from the other side of the door, Blaine was worried.

"Can I come in?"

"No, go away" she snapped and sat with her back against the door in case Blaine tried to push it open

"Claire, come on please let me in. Talk to me" Blaine sighed softly. He hated to see her daughter cry "Did something happen with Michael?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Please Claire?"

"Go away!"

Blaine didn't know what to do. He had no experience in what to do when his daughter ran through the door crying like this. The last time Claire raced home in tears, she was six and she'd fallen at the playground and skinned both her knees.

"She won't talk to me" Blaine sighed as he walked back into the living room "I don't know what is wrong or what to do"

"What about Aunty Tanna? She and Claire always have 'girl talk' or something. What is 'girl talk' Papa?"

"It's something you don't need to worry about for a long time" Kurt chuckled and kissed the top of his son's head before making his way to the kitchen "Santana went home to Lima for the weekend so I guess that leaves me"

"If she won't talk to me will she talk to you?"

"This may be one time that not being biologically related to her is an advantage" he chuckled and poured a glass of water before heading past Blaine toward Claire's bedroom "If this is about Michael then she's not going to want to talk to her Dad"

"But you're her Dad too aren't you Papa?"

"The kid's got a point" Blaine shrugged but Kurt walked down the hall all the same. Knocking softly on Claire's door, he pushed it open with ease and disappeared through it. Sitting back down with Fletcher on the couch, Blaine turned the movie back on hoping Kurt could solve whatever was wrong with Claire. He wasn't paying much attention to the movie but he had to leave this in his husband's very capable hands.

"Is Claire hurt Daddy?" Fletcher asked as he curled up in his father's lap

"I think so, buddy"

"Can we help her? Make her better?"

"That's what Papa is trying to do now" Blaine sighed and rubbed his son's back gently. He just wished he could do something, anything to help Claire. His daughter usually told him everything so it was hard when she didn't want to confide in him about something important like this.

Kurt walked into Claire's bedroom to find her curled up on her bed clutching the teddy bear he'd given her for their first Christmas together. It was a very old toy but it never failed to comfort Claire when she needed it. Setting the glass of water down on her nightstand, Kurt sat down on the bed beside his daughter and rubbed her back gently.

"What happened tonight?"

"I don't want to talk about it" she sniffed as she shuffled further away from Kurt.

"It is tearing up your Dad and I seeing you like this. We just want to know you're ok"

"I'm not ok but I'm not talking to Dad. I can't...I just can't..."

"Then talk to me" Kurt insisted shuffling closer to Claire and resumed rubbing her back "Please Claire, I just want to help"

"You can't help because it's done, it's over"

"What's over? What happened?"

"Michael and I broke up" Claire sobbed as she turned back to Kurt and pulled herself into his awaiting arms. Holding her tight, he kissed her forehead as she let out all her emotion. Letting her cry, Kurt hated seeing her like this especially over a boy. Crying til she could dry no more, Claire rested her head on Kurt's chest letting his heartbeat start to calm her down.

"What did he say?"

"He said that we didn't work anymore. That he didn't love me like he used to..."

"That little punk" Kurt growled even though much more colourful language was going through his mind.

"He likes another girl"

"What?"

"I loved Michael" Claire sniffed "I still love him. He's my best friend. He's my best friend and he's probably off with Sarah just happy to be rid of me"

"Hey, don't say that" Kurt sighed and hugged Claire tighter "You're an amazing young woman and he's an idiot for ever letting you go. He will soon regret his decision, don't you worry"

"I should have guessed this was going to happen. I should have seen it coming"

"How could you have known?"

"We were drifting apart, we were fighting. I knew this was going to happen but I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to lose him" she cried and buried her face in Kurt's shirt as a new wave of tears came over her and flowed from her red and puffy eyes. Hushing her softly, Kurt rocked Claire back and forth just like he used to when she was a baby.

"It's going to be ok, I promise. Everything will turn out ok"

"I lost him, I lost my best friend"

"It's ok, it'll all be ok"

"He was... He was my..."

"Everything" Kurt finished for her as he continued to rock her back and forth gently

"He was my first love, my first time..." Claire began before she remembered who she was talking to an immediately regretted what she'd said. Lifting her chin til their eyes met, Kurt gave her a look as if to say 'explain that one please'. Nodding gently, she rested her head back on his chest "Last month when I stayed over at his place after his birthday. We were safe, I promise! Are you mad?"

"It would be hypocritical if I was angry with you" he chuckled softly. He couldn't really be mad at her when he lost his virginity at the same age and her father was only 15. They knew that day would come with Michael and both Kurt and Blaine had an idea that it may have happened. That was when they truly appreciated having Santana so close because no doubt she would have re-told the safe sex lecture Blaine had uncomfortably given to his daughter three years previously. Claire was lucky to have Santana around for everything a mother would usually do.

Shifting on the bed so he and Claire were looking at each other once again, Kurt pushed a stray curl behind her ear with a soft sigh "You, Claire, are a young, beautiful, talented woman. You will find your soul mate one day, I promise. You have your whole life ahead of you to find that special person who will love you more than anything in this world"

"You and Dad found that person young... I thought Michael was that person for me"

"Sometimes people do find their soul mate young and yes I found mine in a coffee shop at 17 but everyone's different. My Mom and Dad married young too and they adored each other" Kurt began with a smile "And when she died, my dad never thought he'd love anyone ever again. He never thought anyone would love him like my Mom loved him"

"Until he met Grandma Carole"

"She gave him hope again and I think God or whoever was repaying my Dad for all the love and patience he had for my Mom through her cancer. Dad and Carole found each other late in life and they couldn't be happier"

Claire nodded and sniffed back another tear.

"What I'm trying to say is, there's hope for everyone. Michael is a stupid boy for ever letting you go but you will find someone that will be your other half, someone that will make you feel whole just by being there with you"

"What if I don't?"

"You will. I have every faith that you are going to find a wonderful man that will adore you, who will give you the world because his goal in life is just to make you happy"

"Really?"

"Yes" Kurt smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead "Now why don't you change into your pj's and I will go make you a mug of hot cocoa? I know that always makes you feel better"

"Thank you Papa" Claire smiled and hugged him tight before crawling off his lap and letting him stand up. Making his way to the door, Kurt smiled at his daughter before opening the door and leaving her bedroom. Leaning against it once it was closed; he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is she ok?" Blaine asked softly causing Kurt to come back to reality. Stepping away from the door, he led his husband back to the kitchen "Is Claire ok?"

"She and Michael broke up tonight and she's heartbroken"

"Oh no..."

Kurt pulled down four mugs from the cupboard and started to make his Mom's famous cocoa just she used to when he was little. It was the first thing his Mom used to do when Kurt was sad was make cocoa. Somehow warm chocolate milk always made him feel a little better.

"Did she say why?"

"They've been fighting and there's another girl..."

"Are you kidding?" Blaine growled "I'm going to kill that kid, how could he..."

"Killing Michael won't help" Kurt chuckled and turned to his husband "She's just broken up with the first guy she ever loved. What she needs right now is a hug and someone to tell her that everything is going to be ok"

Once Kurt was finished with the cocoa, he set one cup down on the coffee table for Fletcher before picking up another to take to Claire.

"Can I take it to her?" Blaine asked as he held his hand out for the steaming mug "Please?"

"Ok"

Taking the mug, Blaine made his way to down the hall to Claire's bedroom. Knocking softly, he walked inside and set the cocoa down on the nightstand beside the now empty glass of water. Claire was again lying on her bed holding her teddy bear tight to her chest. Sitting down beside his daughter, Blaine ran his hand through her curls gently.

"Everything's going to be okay Claire"

"I know but it still hurts" she sniffed and curled up to her father's side

"It will for a while but the pain will go away soon" Blaine insisted softly as he held his daughter close as she moved to rest her head on his chest. Looking up, Blaine noticed Kurt standing in the doorway sipping his cocoa watching them.

Mouthing 'Thank you' to his husband, Blaine was so appreciate of Kurt and how he looked after Claire. Ever since he began dating Blaine, Kurt always felt like the 'step-father' to Claire which technically he was. He never felt like a proper father like he did with Fletcher because Claire would always be biologically Blaine's.

Tonight Kurt helped Claire through her first heart break and it was in that moment that he truly felt like her father. He was able to help her realise that no matter how much her heart hurt, it would all be ok soon.

**Your thoughts? If you have any more prompts for our little family please, please, please send them through :)**

**I usually post updates on my tumblr so feel free to follow - whatwouldcrissgrondo**


	7. Never Grow Up

**So I was going through my iTunes yesterday and came across Taylor Swift's 'Never Grow Up' and this story just sort of fell together. I hope you like it. **

**Note: I'm not from New York or know much about LaGuardia High School so they may not even have a Senior Showcase night. We did at my school so it was kinda based off that.**

"Why did I have to come to this thing, it's going to be boring and this tie is too tight" Eight year old Fletcher complained and he walked into the La Guardia Arts High School Auditorium for the Senior Showcase with his fathers. They were there to support Claire and shamelessly brag about her talent to anyone who would listen.

At Claire's school, 12th grade students that ranked at the top of their class in their finals had their major projects on display and she happened to be one of those people. Finishing first in the art department, some of her works were set up around the room along with those in the dance, drama and music departments performing throughout the night.

Not only open to student's families, admission to that night's showcase was open to some of the country's most influential college scouts. Representatives from colleges like NYADA, Julliard, Tisch School of the Arts and Otis College of Art and Design were all there to poach the best of the best for their freshman class.

"You can take your tie off in a little while but we're here for Claire, bear with it ok?" Blaine insisted and he too adjusted his tie. After a long week at work dealing with temperamental clients, Blaine would rather be at home with his feet up but he wanted to support his daughter. He was so incredibly proud of her; he couldn't not be there for her.

"Hey Fletch, why don't we go find some of Claire's paintings?" Kurt chuckled and led his son toward the table where some of Claire's paintings and sculptures were set up. The Anderson-Hummel apartment held some of Claire's best works but Kurt and Blaine were amazed at what this display held. They knew Claire was talented but not like this.

Kurt gasped as he saw Claire's major sketch piece the school had framed and mounted on the wall. Staring back at him was an incredibly realistic drawing of Kurt's father complete with his scruffy old Buckeyes cap and greasy coveralls. The pencil drawing showed every worn in wrinkle but it was a beautiful representation of her grandfather.

"I never knew she drew this..." Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine's arm snake around his waist "It's beautiful"

"She wanted it to be a surprise to you and Burt. She did it completely from memory"

"She did not!"

"She did" Blaine laughed "You should see the one she's working on at the moment... But I think that one is meant to be a surprise too" he chuckled remembering Claire asking him to keep that one under wraps too. Claire eventually wanted to sketch or paint her entire family but it may take her a few years. Her next project was Fletcher as a baby.

"You must be the Anderson-Hummel's" an older lady with fire red hair gasped as she walked up to Claire's display. Blaine turned to the woman remembering her face from previous visits to the school and extended his hand to her.

"I'm Blaine; this is my husband Kurt and our son Fletcher"

"Temperance Harris, I'm the school's Glee Club Director" she smiled and shook all their hands even an apprehensive Fletcher. "Your daughter is very talented both in art and music. She's a pleasure to have in the Glee Club"

"Glee Club in a music school?"

"Claire in Glee Club?"

"I know it seems silly to have a Glee Club in a musically inclined school but not all those in the music department like to perform as a part of a show choir. The club of course is open to all students and Claire is definitely the shining star from the art department. It has taken me three years to actually get her to put down her guitar and sing but it's progress"

"Claire doesn't sing" Fletcher laughed "Claire can't sing"

"Your sister has a beautiful voice actually but you'll hear that tonight. She offered to step in for a friend who has come down with a nasty flu" Mrs Harris smiled as the auditorium lights flashed to signal the show starting "You have a great night, I must go check on some of my performers"

"Claire is just full of surprises tonight, isn't she?" Kurt sighed as he followed Blaine and Fletcher to their seats.

After four years at LaGuardia, Claire had never told her family that she was a part of the Glee Club. They never knew she could really sing because the teenager had shied away from any opportunity to sing. Even when Kurt tried singing lessons with her, she hid behind her sketch book or her guitar. Blaine teaching her to play one of his old guitars was the only indication to them that Claire had any of her father's musical talent.

The dance, drama and music performances seemed to drag on as Kurt and Blaine waited for Claire to take the stage. Hands shaking slightly, Blaine was excited to see his daughter perform but nervous at the same time. He couldn't understand why she didn't tell them about the one major thing she had in common with her two fathers. Kurt and Blaine both sang in Glee Club in high school and would have been nothing but proud to know Claire had joined the same type of club where she could possibly meet the greatest people she'd ever know, just like her fathers.

XXXXX

"Hey C, you nervous?" Vanessa, one of the dancers in her grade chuckled as she came up beside Claire. Standing side stage, they were up next.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" she laughed "I'm terrified. I'm literally out of my element here"

"You'll be fine..."

"I'm an artist imitating a musician amongst some of the best young musicians in the city. I'm screwed"

"That gives us confidence" Brandon, Vanessa's dance partner sighed as he stood on the other side of Claire. "Please don't stuff up. I'd like to get into a good dance company after tonight"

"Don't listen to him" Vanessa insisted as Brandon walked off to finish stretching "He's an ass and you're going to be amazing. Just imagine you're singing only to your brother. Isn't that who you changed some of the words for?"

"Yeah but he's eight, I'll be lucky if he hasn't fallen asleep yet" Claire chuckled

"Asleep or not, make it special" the dancer smiled as the act before them finished and walked off the stage. Taking a deep breath, Claire picked up her guitar and made her way onto the stage. Searching for Fletcher and their Dads in the audience, Claire let their smiling faces drain away her anxiety as she took a seat on the stool set up at the corner of the stage. Henry, her backup singer and guitar accompaniment pulled a stool up beside her and gave her a reassuring smile before plucking the first notes to their song.

Claire focused on her own guitar and got lost in the music as Vanessa and Brandon danced behind them.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger__  
>And, it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>_  
>You're little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming<em>_  
>So, I took you in<em>_  
>Turn on your favourite night light<em>_  
>To you, everything's funny<em>_  
>You got nothing to regret<em>_  
>I'd give all I have, honey<em>_  
>If you could stay like that<em>__

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up__  
>Don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>Just stay this little<em>_  
>Oh, darling don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>Don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>It can stay this simple<em>__

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart__  
>And no one will desert you<em>_  
>Just try to never grow up, and never grow up<em>_  
><em>Claire found her family in the audience once again as she sang the next verse. Changing the lyrics specifically for them, she smiled as Kurt wiped a tear from his cheek.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies__  
>And, you're mortified<em>_  
>Your Dad's dropping you off<em>_  
>At, fourteen there's just so much you can't do<em>_  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>_  
>But, don't make him drop you off around the block<em>_  
>Remember that he's getting older too<em>_  
>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school<em>__

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up__  
>Don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>Just stay this little<em>_  
>Oh, darling don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>Don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>It can stay this simple<em>__

_And no one's ever burned you__  
>Nothing's ever left you scarred<em>_  
>And even though you want to<em>_  
>Just try to never grow up<em>__

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room__  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad get's home<em>_  
>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<em>_  
>And all your big sister's favourite songs<em>_  
>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone<em>

Singing directly to her Dad, she wanted him to hear the words she was singing. Moving to New Haven in the fall to start at Yale, Claire was going to be leaving her family for four long years. As much as she didn't want to leave them and change her entire life, she knew she had to.

Claire knew that college was going to be an amazing journey but she wished she could have her Dad in particular there beside her. They hadn't really been apart over the last eighteen years and it would be hard for the teenager to say goodbye. Her Dad had been her best friend her entire life and she was his. It wouldn't be the same without each other. __

_So, here I am in my new apartment__  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<em>_  
>It's so much colder than I thought it would be<em>_  
>So, I tucked myself in and turned my night light on<em>_  
>Wish I'd never grown up<em>_  
>I wish I'd never grown up<em>__

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up__  
>Wish I'd never grown up<em>_  
>Could still be little<em>_  
>Oh, I don't wanna grow up<em>_  
>Wish I'd never grown up<em>_  
>It could still be simple<em>__

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up__  
>Don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>Just stay this little<em>_  
>Oh, darling don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>Don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>It can stay this simple<em>__

_I won't let nobody hurt you__  
>Won't let no one break your heart<em>_  
>And even you want to<em>_  
>Please, try to never grow up<em>__

_Oh, whoa__  
>Don't you ever grow up<em>_  
>Oh, whoa<em>_  
>Never grow up<em>_  
>Just never grow up<em>

Not really caring if the audience was cheering for her or the dancers; Claire stood up and took a bow. She could hear Fletcher and her Dad whistling loudly as she made her way off the stage. Letting out a deep breath, she couldn't believe she'd just pulled that off. She wasn't quite as talented as the musicians performing that night but for her, that was the best she'd ever sung.

Her only worry now was if her Dads would be mad that she didn't tell them about Glee Club. Claire was worried over nothing when Blaine enveloped her in a tight hug when she emerged from backstage at the end of the show.

"Can't breathe Dad" she laughed and pulled away from his embrace.

"Dude, you can sing" Fletcher giggled and nudged his sister gently

"Why didn't you tell us you were in Glee?" Blaine asked with a warm smile. He was angry that she didn't tell them, he just wished she had so they could have known about another of her talents.

"At first I was just playing the guitar for them because everyone in Mr Miles' acoustic class thought they were too good for show choir" she chuckled "It got me out of government in freshman year then I just sort of kept with it. It's not like I'll ever be an amazing Broadway performer like Papa..."

"Yeah you weren't that good" Fletcher laughed earning himself a gentle shoulder shove from Kurt and an 'apologise to your sister' glare.

"It was beautiful Claire" Blaine smiled and pulled his daughter into another hug. If someone had told him 18 years ago that his daughter would grow up to be such a beautiful and talented young woman, he may not have believed them. He couldn't fathom that he had created this amazing girl, he was just so proud of her.

"And that sketch of my Dad" Kurt gasped almost forgetting about it "I would love to keep that picture, it's incredible"

"It's yours" she smiled and turned to her Papa "I drew it especially for you. I know how much he means to you"

Kurt had to hold back tears as he pulled Claire to his chest. Holding her tight, he couldn't express his love for her and her gesture enough.

"Bones crushing" she giggled as Kurt finally let her go "Thank you both for coming tonight. It means so much"

"What about me?"

Claire knelt down to her brother's height and ruffled his hair with a laugh "You too squirt"

"I hate when you call me that!"

Kissing his forehead quickly before standing up, Claire nudged her brother gently "Let me schmooze the college people from Tisch and Otis for five minutes and then we'll let Dad and Papa take us out for dinner like they promised, how about that Fletch?"

"Sounds good" he smiled

"You're not going to those schools..." Blaine pointed out. Another proud moment for that young father was when his daughter received her acceptance letter to Yale University only a few weeks previously.

"They don't know that..."

"Claire..."

"My art director said it couldn't hurt to talk to them. I could do my graduate there once I was finished at Yale"

Claire disappeared into the crowd a moment later as she made her way over to her art display. It couldn't hurt to see how her works were interpreted by some pretty significant people in the art world.

"Please Tisch, please Tisch" Kurt chuckled as he turned to Blaine "I'm struggling enough with her moving to New Haven this year. I don't know what we would do if she went out to California"

"As much as we'd like to, we can't keep her in New York forever..."

"Can't we keep her here just a little longer?"

"Only until the summer ends. Our little girl has to grow up..."

**Your thoughts? I love hearing your feedback so please shoot through a quick review :)**

**If you have any ideas of one shots you'd like to read with our little family, send them through too. Your prompts keep this story alive :)**


	8. First Date

**A big thank you to Mimi77 for the prompt about Fletcher's first date. I hope you all like it :)**

"Dad? Pop?" Claire called out as she opened the door to her family's apartment to find it empty. Detouring past her parent's apartment on her way home to her own place, Claire wanted to show Blaine and Kurt the new pieces she'd been working on.

Claire, now 23, was a graduate from Yale University after majoring in Art and topping her class. Her whole childhood was spent with a pencil or a paintbrush in her hand and so the young brunette put her passion into a career.

Only out of college a year, Claire was still working toward her dream of owning her own boutique art gallery somewhere in New York where she had the freedom to create whatever she liked all day every day. For now, she worked at the Museum of Modern Art restoring some of the greatest artworks in the history of modern art. She was immersed in the works of Van Gough and Monet all day so she wasn't complaining.

The 23 year old lived on the lower east side with boyfriend of three years Christian but came home as often as she could. She moved back to New York after graduation to be closer to her family because four years in New Haven without them was torture. She even missed Fletcher who was as annoying as ever but that came with the territory of being a thirteen year old boy.

"They're not here" Fletcher chuckled as he emerged from the kitchen with a soda in his hands "They went to that Italian place on West 13th that they've loved for like ever to get take out. They said they'd be about an hour, half an hour ago. You know what Papa is like when he has to chose what to eat from there" the teenager laughed

"And they left you here alone?"

"Hannah down the hall comes in every ten minutes with an excuse about needing to borrow something just so she can check on me. Dad's request no doubt"

"No doubt" Claire smiled and pulled her little brother into a gentle hug as he closed the distance between them. She couldn't believe he was growing up so much, in maturity and height. He was nearly the same height as his sister already "How's school, kid?"

"Alright, I got promoted to lead pianist in the band"

"Nice work. All those piano lessons with Dad are paying off"

"Didn't he try to teach you to play too?" Fletcher asked as he made his way through to the living room and flopped down on the couch. He crossed his ankles as he put his feet up on the coffee table only to have them slapped down by Claire as she joined him on the couch.

"I was a lost cause when it came to the piano. My shining moment was playing one note at the end of a song at Dad and Papa's wedding. I never progressed from there" she chuckled "He taught me to play the guitar instead"

"Like that's any easier..."

"You're right, it's probably not. It was either master the guitar or take singing lessons from Papa... I don't sing"

"You could sing in high school"

"I don't sing now"

"Papa laid off trying to teach me to sing when my voice broke" Fletcher laughed thankfully. They both loved Kurt and were amazed by his singing ability but neither could live up to his talent. He was a Broadway star and they were lucky to hold the tune of Silent Night at Christmas.

Fiddling with the ring on the top of his soda can, Fletcher looked up at his sister wanting to ask her something important. He loved when Claire came home to see them especially now she was back in New York but the 13 year old never got to talk to his sister alone.

"Spit it out Fletch"

"Spit what out?"

"Whatever you want to ask" Claire chuckled. She could read her brother like a book which always played to her advantage over the years. She always knew when he was lying about something or just really needed to talk.

"How do you..."

"I'm your sister, I'm meant to know when you need me. It's a gift"

"It's creepy but I did want to talk to you about something" Fletcher sighed and set his soda down on the coffee table before crossing his legs and facing Claire "It's about a girl"

"Ooh my baby brother has his first crush" Claire gushed and was met by a heavy sigh from her brother "Come on, you knew I'd react like this"

"Beats how Dad or Papa might react..."

"You haven't told them?"

"And I don't intend to tell them but I might have to because I want to ask this girl out on a date. I know she likes me too" Fletcher continued bracing himself for the high pitched squeals that are no doubt going to come from his sister "Please don't squeal"

"Why would I squeal?" she laughed bouncing excitedly in her seat. This was such a big moment for her brother; she couldn't help but be excited

"Because you're my sister and I know you"

"I resent that but I'll let it pass. You will need to tell them though, they're not going to let you guys go out on a date without a chaperone"

"That's exactly why I don't want to tell them" he sighed and collapsed back on the couch "They'll want to sit next to us if we went to a movie or Papa will want to take photos all night"

"Been there" Claire laughed and patted her brother's knee gently remembering back to her first date.

Going to a movie with her first ever boyfriend Ben, Claire had to endure Kurt acting like it was her Senior Prom taking photos from every angle in a million different poses. It didn't help that Blaine and Kurt sat right behind them in the movie and coughed every time Ben tried to put his arm around her shoulders.

"I have a proposition for you Fletcher James Anderson-Hummel" Claire smirked and pulled her brother from the foetal position he'd curled himself into out of anxiety. "You have to tell Dad and Papa about this date but instead of them embarrassing you all night, how about if Christian and I chaperone?"

"You want to come with me on my date?" Fletcher asked in disbelief that his sister would want to double date with two teenagers. He never considered the benefits of Claire going with him rather than his parents.

"Well you have to ask this girl out first, whose name you still haven't told me..."

"Penny Davis"

"Aw..."

"Claire!" Fletcher sighed "Maybe I shouldn't have told you anything" he snapped and got up off the couch and stormed off to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Claire growled and immediate followed him "I'm sorry but I'm just a little excited that you could be going on your first date. I'm a big sister; this is a proud moment for me"

Sitting down on the stool by the bench, Claire gestured for Fletcher to sit beside her. The thirteen year old climbed onto the chair and rested his head down on the bench.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I've never done this before"

"Why don't you call her and just ask if she'd like to go to a movie with you then we can start freaking out ok?"

"Call her?"

"Yeah, with a phone?" Claire chuckled nudging her brother gently "It might be easier doing it now while Dad and Papa are still out"

"What would I even say?"

"Hi Penny, it's Fletcher. I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me on Saturday afternoon. Then you wait for her answer"

"That's it? That's all I have to say?"

"Simple as that" she smiled and took the phone off the charger handing it to her brother "You never know if you don't ask"

Fletcher nodded nervously and took the phone. Keying Penny's number into the phone, the teenager fidgeted nervously on the stool waiting for someone to answer. Claire could tell someone had answered when her brother froze. Terrified, it took him a few seconds to snap back to reality and just say hi to the girl he liked.

Saying the sentence Claire had suggested, Fletcher managed to ask Penny out on a date only stuttering once. So far so good. When Penny stepped away to ask her Mom if it was ok to go out that Saturday afternoon, Fletcher's knee started to shake again and even a calming hand rubbing his back didn't help.

"Penny's Mom wants to talk to Dad or Papa" Fletcher gasped once Penny had returned and said that it was ok. Covering the mouth piece of the phone with a shaky hand, he never thought Mrs Davis would want to talk to his parents.

"Give me the phone" Claire chuckled and almost had to pry the phone from the death grip Fletcher had it.

Explaining that Kurt and Blaine weren't home at that moment but they would be soon, Mrs Davis was more than happy for Claire to chaperone. Friends with Kurt through the PTA at school, she had heard many good things about Claire and her endeavours to conquer the art world. Penny's Mom just wanted to ensure that the kids would be with an adult the whole time and understood that both her daughter and Fletcher might be more comfortable with Claire and her partner rather than a parent.

Claire was rather surprised at how easy the whole situation was. Of course she promised Mrs Davis that her father's would know about this date, at what time and where in case something was to happen but that was standard parental worry Claire expected.

"You my handsome baby brother are going on your first date on Saturday afternoon" Claire beamed after she'd hung up the phone. By the anxious expression on her brother's face, Claire seemed more excited than he did "Are you excited?"

"Uh... uhm yeah but kinda scared at the same time if that makes sense"

"There's nothing to be scared of Fletch..." Claire began but her sentence was cut short by the sound of keys in the lock of the front door "You ready to tell Dad and Papa?"

"No..." the teenager sighed praying Claire would stay quiet. He knew that was never going to happen though

"Tough" she smirked

XXXXX

"Is it sad that I'm actually pumped to chaperone this little date today?" Christian laughed as he and Claire stepped into the elevator of her parents' building.

"Yeah, a little" she chuckled and nudged her boyfriend gently "But I'm excited too, I'm glad I could do this for Fletcher. We've never really done the whole 'normal sibling' thing because there's such a big age gap between us"

"You're not missing much, believe me" he smiled. Christian grew up with a fraternal twin sister and two older brothers who were close to his age. Their relationship was the epitome of 'normal siblings'. They hated on each other, played pranks but loved each other all the same. They were all too close in age to do something like this for each other. Christian's fondest memories of his first date were the constant teasing from his older brothers about his choice of clothes or whether the girl would kiss him or not.

"Normal in any sense is a foreign concept in my family..."

"Your Dads are not that bad"

"You haven't seen anything yet..."

Claire opened the door to her family's home and was not surprised at the sight in front of them. Blaine was on the couch half watching the Yankees game half watching the door to his son's bedroom, while Kurt paced frantically back and forth. Both looked like nervous wrecks.

"Are they ok?" Christian whispered as he noticed Claire's parents' behaviour.

"Are you sure you want to be a part of this family?" Claire chuckled and nudged Christian toward Blaine who seemed a little calmer than Kurt. Making her way over to her Papa, Claire pulled him into a gentle hug "Are you ok?"

"I don't think I was this nervous when it was your first date..."

"That was 10 years ago, Papa"

"I know and you're my little girl" Kurt sighed and pressed a kiss to his daughter's temple "But he's been getting ready for an hour..."

Claire had to hold back her laugh as Kurt started to pace again. Knocking on her brother's door, Claire heard frantic shuffling on the other side "Come on Fletch, you take longer to get ready than I do"

"And she takes forever" Christian called out from the couch. Shooting her boyfriend a 'you'll keep' glare, she laughed as he slumped back into the couch without another word.

"Can't be as long as Kurt" Blaine chuckled softly.

"I heard that!" Kurt snapped mid pace. Blaine too slumped into the couch beside Christian knowing they'd both be sleeping on the couch if they said anything else.

"Come on Fletch!"

"Claire? Help me!"

Exchanging a look with Kurt, Claire opened her brother's door and disappeared inside before Kurt could join her. She could imagine how anxious Fletcher was about this date and wanted to help. Looking around his bedroom, Claire looked at clothes strewn everywhere. It looked like he'd emptied his closet out onto the floor of his room.

"How do I look?" the nervous teen asked as he pointed to his outfit. Dressed in a pair of nice skinny jeans, an untucked tailored white button up shirt, a tie and his tux jacket, all he was missing was his shoes "I'm hot in this though. I don't know what to wear. Help"

"Take off the suit jacket, loosen the tie, roll up the sleeves of your shirt and put on your black converse sneakers"

"But..."

"Trust me"

Fletcher did as his sister said and even let her fix his hair a little before he stepped in front of the mirror.

"I look cool..."

"You underestimate my artistic talent and knowledge of what teenage girls like. Penny will think you're the cool musician. Every girl loves one of those, I should know" Claire chuckled. A math geek and stock broker on Wall Street, Christian was a keen musician in his spare time. Playing gigs at a bar close to their building, he let all his frustrations from the Stock Exchange out in his music. Claire fell in love with his music when they met in sophomore year of college.

"Awesome"

"Are you ready? If we don't leave now we'll be late"

"Ok" he nodded with a weak smile "I'm scared I'm going to stuff this up"

"You're going to be fine, Fletch. You've got Dad's charm, you just have to say hi and she's head over heels for you"

"Now you're just making that up..."

Kneeling down facing her brother, Claire took Fletcher's hands gently. Blood related or not, that boy was the closest thing she would ever know to a brother and he was probably the best little brother she could have asked for. It was amazing to see how he'd grown into such a mature young man but she needed to instil a little bit more confidence into her brother's head.

"You are an awesome kid, Fletch. You're smart, handsome and such a little charmer. You've just gotta be yourself today and Penny will love you. She'd be stupid not to"

Launching himself into his sister's arms, Fletcher nearly bowled her over with his hug. Squeezing his arms around her shoulders, he kissed her cheek gently "I'm so glad you're coming with me today, C. I love you"

"I love you too, little bro"

The siblings pulled away from each other as they heard a collective 'aw' from the other side of the door. Smirking to one another, Fletcher and Claire snuck to the door and opened it to find Kurt, Blaine and Christian all with their ears pressed against the door.

"You're all as bad as each other" Claire laughed as the three men tried to act like they weren't just eavesdropping on the conversation "Now if you three will excuse us, we have a date to get to"

After letting Kurt take only a few photos, Claire pushed both Fletcher and Christian out the door before Blaine could start a lecture about what to do on the date. Fletcher was already nervous without them adding to it.

Picking up Penny on their way to the movies, everyone was thankful it was only a short journey. Both Claire and Christian hoped the young couple they were accompanying would relax. They walked rigidly next to each other into the theatre not really knowing how to act around or talk to each other.

"Christian and I are just going to sit up further. You guys stay here" Claire smiled as Fletcher and Penny found a couple free seats. Seeing two seats a few rows back, Claire could still keep an eye on her brother without sitting next to him.

"You aren't sitting with us?" Penny asked a little taken back. She wasn't used to laid back parents or siblings in this case. She expected Claire to sit right next to them.

"We'll meet you right here when the movie is over"

Claire and Christian climbed the few extra stairs to their seats as Fletcher and Penny took their own. The young pair still sat silently next to each other fidgeting with the Red Vines packet they had bought to share.

"You... You uh... look really pretty today Penny" Fletcher smiled "I like the braid in your hair"

"Thanks, my Mom did it for me. I still can work out how to do it in my own hair"

"I've watched my sister braid her own hair and it doesn't look easy. I swear she nearly dislocated her shoulder doing it once"

"Yeah it's an art" Penny giggled and took a sip of her soda "I'd love to be able to braid my hair like Mrs Carolina"

"I'm too busy trying to understand her homework to notice her hair" Fletcher laughed. In just about every class together at school, he knew Penny would understand how hard Mrs Carolina's geography class was even though she was the smartest girl in their grade.

"I know! This week's worksheet is just confusing. How are we supposed to know the capital of Laos and everything about that country if she won't let us use our textbooks?"

"That's the beauty of homework, what Mrs Carolina doesn't know won't hurt her"

"Fletcher!" the teenage girl gasped "That's genius!"

The young pair settled comfortably with each other as the previews for the movie started. Peering back at his sister, Fletcher caught Christian's attention who dramatically yawned and gently placed his arm around Claire's shoulders. Nodding, he wanted Fletcher to try the very cliché move. The thirteen year old bit his lip as he yawned, not quite as dramatically as Christian and rested his arm around Penny's shoulder. His teenage heart skipped a beat as she snuggled closer to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my god" Claire whispered as she elbowed her boyfriend hard "You're teaching my baby brother bad habits"

"It got the girl to lean on him and it's not a bad habit, it works on you every time"

"It does not!"

"Every time"

Claire soon gave in and snuggled close to Christian as the movie started. The family-comedy wasn't really their type of movie but it was suitable for the two teenage love birds. Keeping a close eye on her little brother throughout the movie, she was proud that his hand didn't move from Penny's shoulder to anywhere inappropriate like most teenage boys would. He was being the gentleman Kurt and Blaine had raised him to be.

When the movie finished, the teenagers didn't really want to get up. They were comfortable and happy there together. Descending the stairs to meet them, Claire suggested they detoured past the gelato shop on their way back to Penny's building. She wanted to give the young couple a little more time together before they had to part ways.

Just as Claire hoped, Fletcher and Penny didn't stop talking all the way to the gelato shop, while they ate and the entire journey back to Penny's home. The conversation that was non-existent earlier that day was flowing freely now. Just as they got back to the young girl's building Christian held Claire back a little letting Fletcher walk Penny to the door alone.

"What are you..."

"Shh" he laughed and pointed to the young couple who were standing together on the stoop holding hands "I'm giving your brother his first kiss"

They watched on as the pair talked a little more before Fletcher finally closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Penny's gently. It was short, sweet and perfect for a first kiss. Saying goodbye to her one last time, Fletcher almost skipped back to his sister with a smile on his face no tragedy could erase.

"Best date ever"

**Your thoughts? I love to hear your feedback :)**


End file.
